<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get This Right by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463069">Get This Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Kyo, Outtake Song "Get This Right" from Frozen 2 inspired fic, Post-Curse, post-manga, slightly canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Kyo is nervous about proposing to Tohru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get This Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic moved over from tumblr, I wrote this last year. I really loved the outtake song from Frozen 2 called "Get this Right" and I thought it could make for a cute kyoru fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so nervous. He could feel the sweat on his brow. He had to propose to Tohru today. If he didn’t then someone else would come along and do it and he couldn’t have that. Not that Tohru would leave him but all the negative thoughts were bubbling over and he couldn’t take it. But he was also losing his nerve. He could do this..., right?</p><p>“Kyo?? Are you okay?” Tohru looks at him, her brows narrowed in concern.</p><p>“I want to get this right.,” Kyo said, more to himself than anything else.</p><p>“Kyo-kun??” Tohru asked again, tugging at his shirt. He was staring off into space. He had been like this for a few hours now. He’d ask her the previous day if they could spend the following day together walking around a park, get some ice cream. Tohru wasn’t working anyway, so she happily agreed.</p><p>Only now, he was only making her worry. There was something going on.</p><p>Kyo shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. “Tohru, let’s.. go sit over here.” He takes her hand, leading her over to the bench to sit down on.</p><p>Tohru sits down, smoothing out her dress in a bit of nervousness. “K-Kyo, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting....” Tohru ponders a moment, trying to think of the word. “Quiet.”</p><p>He turns to her, nodding. “I know, I’m sorry.” He squeezes her hand that he was still holding. “Tohru, you’re gorgeous... brave, wonderful..”</p><p>She turns red at his compliments, her eyes shining with happiness.</p><p>“I’ve never been in love before, I don’t know what I’m doing..”</p><p>“I think you’re doing pretty good so far,” Tohru reassures, lightly bumping her knee against his.</p><p>He becomes frustrated, almost wanting to turn away and forget the whole thing. Maybe he should do this another time... somewhere more romantic? He could ask his cousins for advice -</p><p>“Kyo Sohma of the Sohma family, will you marry me?” Tohru suddenly pipes up, and his eyes widen in surprise. He feels paralyzed. Wasn’t he suppose to?? She’s gazing at him, awaiting an answer.</p><p>He becomes alive again, his body shaking with the laughter that erupts from his lips. He hears her laughing too. All the nerves he’d felt wash away.</p><p>Then she sees him closing the gap between them, and the laughter stops as his lips fall onto hers.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t how he expected it to go, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Tohru in it.</p><p>And before he forgets, as their lips part and faces still close, he replies, “Yes”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>